Hijack Drabbles
by sapphirechamp
Summary: A series of Hijack drabbles that are from prompts I find or that people send. Most of them will be Fem!Hiccup. And any genre except for angst... merely because I can not do it. T to be safe but will go up if I get a more mature prompt. Prompts can also be Au's
1. Wanna Dance?

Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP teaching Person B how to waltz.

Disclaime: I own none of the characters they belong to dreamworks.

* * *

**Wanna Dance?**

"_It's a stupid party. Why am I freaking out_?" Jack thought sullenly as he watched the other spirits mix and mingle all round him. North had decided to through a big party for all of the spirits, Guardian or otherwise, three days before Christmas. Now don't get him wrong, Jack loves a good party and was excited at the prospect of it, that is until he realized that it was a fancy sort of ball where everyone wore their finest. But he had already agreed to go and even asked North if he had a suit for him, heck was even wearing shoes, and at first everything was fine. Until they started dancing, and Jack realized he had no idea how to slow dance or anything like that. So here he was standing against a wall watching everyone else having a good time while hoping, _praying,_ that **she** wouldn't ask him to dance, worrying about when she'd arrive. He didn't want to embarrass her, or make a fool of himself in front of her, or… "Jack?" Jack whipped his head in the direction the voice had come from, and there stood the one person he was both wanting and dreading to see.

Hiccup was looking at him with concern and confusion as she walked to stand in front of him. Jack couldn't help but admire the way she looked, the dress fit her perfectly. The deep green color helped make her auburn hair and green eyes pop out, ever modest, the ankle length skirt with a slight opening in the front made her look elegant, and the swooping neck line and long sleeves somehow made her look older. What really stood out though was the gold maple leaf charm, showing she was the spirit of autumn, on her right hip that cinched the area a bit and the silver snowflake pendant hanging around her neck, a gift from him. Hiccup smiled at him before saying "You know, you look good in black." Jack looked down at his suit. Pinstriped black pants, a brown vest over a white shirt with a dark blue tie, and plain black overcoat. He'd be lying if he said he didn't agree with her. "It's good to see you here." Jack replied relaxing a bit."Yeah sorry about being late, you know how some of my younger dragons can be." Hiccup admitted as she moved to stand next to Jack "Hope you weren't too lonely without me." "Pfft, nah it was just a bit boring." Jack scoffed before smiling and adding "But it is better now that you're here." Hiccup smiled before asking the one question Jack had been fearing "Jack would you like to dance?"

Jack froze up for second before hurriedly saying "Nah, I'm good but you can if you want to." Hiccup's face morphed into one of surprise then concern. "Jack what's wrong?" she inquired tilting her head slightly. "Nothing's wrong. I just….it's just that…" Jack trailed off shifting nervously from foot to foot. Hiccup merely waited for to say what was troubling him. "I can't dance." Jack mumbled looking down at his feet. Hiccup blinked before laughing a bit. Jack looked up a bit hurt before Hiccup said "Jack you know I could always teach you." Jack didn't even get a chance to respond, as Hiccup grabbed his hand and took him to the middle of the dance floor. Jack gulped as Hiccup took his right hand and placing it on her right hip before laying her hand on his shoulder. Jack lifted their conjoined hands into the position he saw the other couples had them and Hiccup smiled up at him. "Now just take one step back when I take a step forward." Hiccup instructed before doing so. Jack stepped backward glancing down at his feet. "Hey keep your eyes on me Jack." Hiccup encouraged as she continued going through the steps. Jack eyes snapped up to meet Hiccup's gaze at the same time he accidently stepped on her foot. "Sorry!" Jack exclaimed as Hiccup cringed a bit. "It's all right Jack. Really I don't mind" Hiccup grinned "Keep your eyes on my face and you'll get better at it." Jack nodded nervously following Hiccup's lead. As they danced Jack started to relax and move much more easily. Hiccup smiled up at him before adding a few new steps to their movements. The two continued dance breaking from their hold for an occasional twirl, but all in all feeling like the only two people in the room and all that mattered was the person in front of them. Hiccup rested her head on Jack's just as the just swayed for a bit. Jack sighed and put his chin on the top of her head. Neither wanted to break the spell they were under but Jack wanted to say something, felt he had to. "Hiccup?" Jack asked and she merely hummed in response. "Thanks. For teaching me I mean." He answered pulling away slightly to look at his lover. "It's nothing Jack, but why where you so nervous about it?" She inquired looking up into the blue eyes she loved so much. "Well I never needed to learn how to dance before, and…I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of you." Jack admitted sheepishly. Hiccup looked surprised for a moment before a pink tint rose to her smiling face. "Jack I'd never think you'd look stupid." She said moving her hands to cup his face. Jack smiled down at her and with how happy he felt and how beautiful she looked with the lights shining off her hair and the light blush she was sporting; all he wanted to do was kiss her. So he did. Jack closed the small distance between them pulling Hiccup closer while she moved her arms around his neck readily accepting the kiss. When they pulled apart the both smiled up at each other before simultaneously whispering "_I love you_." and moving for another kiss.

* * *

There you have it. Tell me what you think and I do not take flames.


	2. Call Me Maybe?

Imagine Person A of your OTP is listening to music alone in a room and then Person B starts to sing when they walk past the door. Person A then would run to the door and watch Person B walk down the hall.

Optional: Person B is flaunting their butt and Person A is really enjoying the view.

This sounded like to much fun to pass up...

Disclaimer:Characters belong to dreamworks obviously.

* * *

Jack sighed in frustration as he looked at the laptop screen in front of him. The stupid English paper was killing him, it was due tomorrow and he wasn't even half way finished! "_Hiccup's right procrastination's going to be the end of me_." Jack thought leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair, making a disgruntled noise. He'd turned the radio on a while back and decided to turn it off when a new pop song that had been playing too much on the radio lately, until a sound stopped him.

"_I threw a wish in a well. Don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell. And now you're in my way. I'd trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this but now you're in my way._ _Your stare was holding, Ripped jeans skin was showing hot night wind was blowing. Where you think you're going baby?"_ Jack had left the door open so he and Hiccup could talk while he worked on his paper, Hiccup said for incase he needed help but Jack was hoping for a distraction, so it was easy for him to jump out of his chair and look out the door to see something he'd never once he'd see his shy girlfriend doing.

"_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe? It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?" _Hiccup was in their kitchen making dinner like usual, but this time she was singing and dancing to the song playing from the radio in Jacks room. Jack leaned against the wall and smirked as he watched.

"_You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, But still, you're in my way,_ _I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it, But it's in my way Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin', Hot night, wind was blowin', Where you think you're going, baby?" _Hiccup moved to grab some necessary seasonings, shaking her hips as she moved around the kitchen. Jack smirked and tilted his head as he tried not to laugh at the sight.

_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?"_ Hiccup started to bounce and move a bit more as she continued to mix up spaghetti sauce. Jack's eyebrow shot up and he titled his head the other way staring more intently at Hiccup's back end, whereas Hiccup continued on unaware.

"_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?"_ Hiccup spun around with her eyes closed before facing the stove again and singing into a wooden spoon. Jack had to bring a hand up to his mouth to keep from laughing, though he couldn't wipe of the giant grin on his face. Jack got off the wall and moved to stand a foot or so behind Hiccup waiting for her to notice him.

"_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_ _Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that." _Hiccup turned once again this time with eyes open and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jack right in front of her. Her eyes widened to a comical degree and a dark red blush that went up to her hairline appeared on her face. "How….. when did you.." Hiccup babbled looking around nervously and fidgeting a little as her boyfriend smirked down at her. "Long enough." Jack replied moving to put his arms around Hiccups waist and pull her closer to him. Hiccup merely groaned before burying her head into Jack's chest in response. Jack chuckled before moving a hand to Hiccup's chin and making her look up at him. Jack leaned down and kissed her before leaning his mouth and whispering _"So call me, maybe?"_

* * *

__What do you think? The endings not to cliched is it?


	3. First Meeting

A tumblr friend wanted this based on an ask she answered, and this was the result.

You guys know the disclaimer.

* * *

Hiccup whirled around at the sound of screams just in time to see someone flailing and falling to the ground. Hiccup stood stunned for only a moment before throwing her shirt back on and running to the window to see who it was. What she saw was a boy she'd never seen before laying on his back, flustered and looking up at her in surprise. To her the boy looked quite odd with snow white hair, icy blue eyes, clothing she'd never seen before. Hiccup looked as shocked as he did for a moment before she remembered why he was on his back, and her face morphed into one of anger.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Hiccup asked angrily leaning out the window a bit more. The boy sat up and gaped a bit before confusion mixed with his surprise. "Are…are you talking to me?"the boy looked around as if expecting Hiccup to have been talking to someone else nearby. Hiccup looked confused for a second before exclaiming "Of course I am! There's no one else here!" The boy's eyes snapped back to Hiccup's face and he just sat there with his mouth moving up and down like he wanted to say something but couldn't how to. Hiccup glared at him a bit more before stating "If you don't answer my questions I will sick Toothless on you. Now who are you and what are you doing here?" "I….I saw you and I thought you looked kind of interesting… Who's Toothless?" The whitette asked looking absolutely dumbfounded. "My pet dragon. And you think that gives you the right to look in my window when I'm changing?" Hiccup demanded seriously considering calling Toothless out to attack the guy. "Well….What kind of girl goes out pretending to be a guy?" the boy stood up so he was eye level with Hiccup, pick up a staff that Hiccup hadn't noticed before as well. "Don't deflect this on to me! And I have my own reasons for doing so!" Hiccup yelled getting increasingly irritated before adding "And you haven't told me who you are!" That struck a chord in the boy as he once again looked confused…and somewhat hopeful.

"You don't know who I am...but you can see me?" He inquired shifting his staff from hand to hand. "Would I be talking to you if I couldn't see you?" Hiccup deadpanned feeling slightly confused, even if she was still angry with the current events. "Who….who are you?" She asked once again eyeing the lad in front of her. He sighed before looking Hiccup dead in the eye and asked with all honesty he could "Do you know why it snows? Or better yet who makes it snow?" Hiccup, anger forgot, looked completely confused before answering "You mean Jokul Frosti. But he's just a fairy tale, one mother told me as a child in fact. I mean that's all he is …" Hiccup trailed off not knowing why the stranger had asked such an odd question. Said stranger smirked a bit before saying "Jokul Frosti huh? So this is a Viking village. What if I told you that he wasn't just a myth? In fact what if I told you I was that very winter spirit. Though I prefer being called Jack Frost instead, it has a nicer ring to it." "I'd call you crazy and really would sick Toothless on you." Hiccup replied sarcastically before challenging "If you really are Jack Frost, prove it."

Jack smirked a little cockily before holding his hand out, palm side up, to Hiccup. Hiccup looked on unimpressed, until a single snowflake appeared floating above Jack's palm, causing her to gasp in surprise. "B-but… How?" Hiccup asked to stunned to say much else. "Like I said I'm Jack Frost." Jack answered cheekily, leaning on his staff watching the girl in front of him with an amused look on his face. Hiccup looked at him slightly insulted but still confused before babbling "I always believed you were a myth…You don't even look the way the stories describe! I mean Jokul Frosti's an elf, a mischievous nature spirit, an older nature spirit. And you look only a few years older than me, and human." Hiccups look of shock melted in to one of concern and confusion before she asked "Wait, you asked if I could see you, Does that mean…no one else can or has before me?" Jack's face dropped at the comment before shrugging and answering "Well yeah. Not many people believe in me, and if they don't believe in me they don't see me. I'm not sure how **you **see me if you only thought I was a myth." Jack let that sink in for a moment before smiling crookedly again and stating "You know you haven't told me your name. And isn't it common courtesy to give someone your name after they've given you theirs?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the change of topics but nonetheless replied "Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. That's my name." Jack chuckled a little at the lengthy name before looking Hiccup once more in they and saying "Well Hiccup, I have a feeling we both want to learn a lot about each other. So what do you say? Friends?" Hiccup could only smile back and nod, somehow having a feeling that this would be one of the best decisions of her life.

* * *

I hope you guys like it.


	4. Daddy

Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP calling person B while they're at work to tell them that they're pregnant, and person B is so excited that they excitedly run around their workplace and get lightly scolded by their boss(they're in too good of a mood to care, though!).

Modern Au where Jack works for North's toy factory as a daycare worker along side Tooth another daycare worker, Sandy head of shipping, Aster Bunnymund and Pitch black delivery works.

Do I need to say it?

* * *

Hiccup sat on the edge of her bed nervously fiddling with the phone she had in hands. While she contemplated calling her husband and what she'd tell him, her black cat, Toothless, jumped into her lap and mewed up at her. Hiccup smiled down at him before petting him and saying "You're right he deserves to know as soon as possible." Hiccup continued to pet Toothless with one hand as she dialed a number she'd memorized a long time ago. Toothless jumped onto Hiccup's shoulders as she stood up and started pacing waiting for the ringing for to stop and for her lover's voice to answer.

"Hello?" Jack's voice filtered through slightly curious as he hadn't the caller id before answering. "Jack, it's me." Hiccup answered getting more and more anxious. "Oh hey Hiccup! Argh hold on a sec. Cupcake! It's Jaime's turn to play with the train set! Sorry, the kids are getting a bit rowdy. Is something wrong?" Jack asked slightly concerned but it was mixed in with a bit of irritation at trying to separate the kids. Hiccup giggled at Jack's predicament before sobering up and answering with another question "Well you know how I haven't been feeling well these past few days?" "Yeah." Jack answered back worry worming its way into his voice as he focused solely on Hiccup and where the conversation could go. "I went to the doctor today, and it's nothing serious. Well it's kind of serious but not in a bad way. In a good way in fact and oooooh I'm saying this all wrong." Hiccup rambled on pacing even faster and getting more anxious by the second. "Hiccup, just tell me what did the doctor say?" Jack asked concerned and extremely worried because Hiccup only rambled when she was nervous or worried herself. Hiccup stopped her pacing, took a deep breath, and looked at Toothless before saying "Jack, I'm…I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone, and Hiccup was getting increasingly worried at what Jack's reaction would be. "Jack?" Hiccup inquired looking at Toothless like he might have the answer to why Jack was being silent. "You're…you're what?" Jack stuttered out his voice wavering and Hiccup couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I'm pregnant Jack. I'm going to a mommy and you're going to be a daddy." Hiccup said a small smile forming on her face at the thought of being a mother. Jack suddenly laughed loudly "I'm going to be a daddy! Oh man Hiccup this is amazing. I can't believe it; I'm going to be a dad!" Hiccup's smile grew wider in response and she laughed alongside Jack. "Oh hold on I'll be right there just gotta go tell North." Jack stated and before Hiccup could reply hung up the phone. Hiccup looked at the silent phone for a moment, before looking down at Toothless and asking "Should I be worried or happy?" Toothless merely yawned in response

To say Jack was ecstatic would be an understatement; Jack was downright beaming and was so excited he couldn't stop shaking. Toothiana, the other daycare worker and one of Jack's good friends, decided to check on him, as she had been watching him worriedly while he was on the phone. "Jack is something wrong?" Tooth implored placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack's reaction was instantaneous as he whirled around and wrapped Tooth in a bear hug. Tooth froze for a second before returning the hug now extremely worried that something was wrong. At the same moment Tooth opened her mouth to repeat her earlier question Jack pulled back with a huge smile on his face and declared "Hiccup's pregnant! I'm gonna be dad!" Tooth stood still in shock for only a moment before she squealed and hugged Jack again. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing Jack! Congratulations!" Toothiana yelled bouncing up and down as she pulled away from the embrace. "Well what are you still doing here? Go on and get back home to your sweetie! I can take care of the kids by myself." Tooth stated turning Jack and pushing him toward the door. Jack nodded and sprinted out the door telling anyone he passed the news. Jack continued his mad dash until he bumped into someone and ended up sprawled out on the floor. Jack shook off his daze before looking at who he ran into. "Ow sorry, Sandy." Jack moaned before standing up and offering a hand to the short blonde man before him. Sanderson took the offered hand and merely shook his head at the apology. Jack looked sheepish for a second before his excitement returned and he bent down to Sandy's level and putting his hands on blonde's shoulders. "Sandy! Hiccup's pregnant!" Sandy smiled widely before clapping and giving two thumbs up. "I've got to go, man. We'll talk later!" Jack promised giving a quick wave good bye and running off and once again yelling that he was going to be a dad to who so ever crossed his path. Sandy could only smile and shake his head at the site before going back to looking over his shipping order.

Jack continued down the hallways of the toy factory, whooping and generally make all kinds of noise. That is until the door to the office opened and Jack's boss stood before him. "Jack! What is with all of the noise?"North asked looking confused at his youngest workers sudden exuberance. Jack stumbled a bit before looking a slight bit embarrassed but still excited. "Sorry North, but I've really got to go home." Jack said hurriedly still shaking. "Why is something the matter?" North inquired eyebrows rising up. "Hiccup hasn't been feeling well lately and she went to the doctor today, and well… we're having a baby!" Jack replied grinning ear to ear. "Da?" North asked grinning as well. "Yeah." Jack agreed nodding. North gave a hearty laugh before leaning down and picking the boy up in a bear hug. "Aha! Then what are you still doing here my boy? Go home! But uhh next time do not cause such a ruckus next time." North ordered before putting the lad down. Jack smiled and kissed the larger man on both cheeks as had once been done to him and turning toward the exit. "Thanks boss." Jack exclaimed running out. North blinked before smiling and muttering "Ah young love." Jack was out in the parking lot when he came upon two arguing figures. "And I'm tellin ya that's my route today!" Aster yelled at Pitch. "Hey, hey guys! No need to fight." Nothing would curb Jack's mood not even the two that normally got on his nerves. Both older males' heads whipped to look at the younger lad who looked like he had consumed large quantities of sugar. "What on earth is wrong with you?" Pitch asked sarcasm dripping on his voice. "Oh nothing much, just that I'm going to be a father." Jack replied cheekily, smirking at the shocked faces both men now wore. "Really?" Aster asked eyes wide in surprise. Jack reached out and messed up Aster's hair and answered "Yup Bunny. Hiccup just found out today." Aster looked miffed at both the action and the nickname, but he was happy for the boy none the less. "Well congratulations then, mate." Aster said patting Jack on the back. "Yes congratulations." Pitch said politely and with a small controlled smile. "Would love to stay and chat but, I've got to run." Jack yelled running to his car. The older men looked at one another, one with a look of amusement the other boredom.

Jack arrived home twenty minutes later, and to him every stop light and stop sign was torture. He barely thought to turn the car off before he jumped out and ran into the house. Hiccup was in the kitchen feeding Toothless when she heard the door bang open. "Jack?" She called out craning her neck to see around the neck to see around the corner. Jack ran in a second later and swept Hiccup into his arms and spun her around. When Jack finally put Hiccup down he cupped her face and kissed her with everything he was feeling at the moment. When they broke apart Hiccup looked dazed for a moment before stuttering out "Huh…Jack…wh-what?" Jack leaned his forehead against hers before whispering "We're gonna be parents." Hiccup looked stunned for a moment, then a smile broke out on her face and she whispered back "Yeah, yeah we are."

* * *

So tell me what you think.


	5. Can I See You?

Oh my gosh I can't believe how much you guys like these. And to A Fan, Thank you Im so glad you enjoy these stories, and do you mean rewriting the whole movie with those characters? Cause I don't think I could work Jack into Httyd and honestly not sure I could do that kind of story justice but I'll think on it.

This prompt is for another friend on tumblr who wanted an modern AU with a blind Hiccup.

You know the disclaimer.

* * *

Hiccup was blind, and had been for as long as she could remember. She was fine with that, or at least she'd come to accept it. Sure it made her a loner for various reasons, but so would have her personality. She loved to read, to learn, and believe it or not draw and create things. Sure she couldn't tell you what color was in her hand at the time if you just handed her a crayon or marker, but she knew the basic shapes and from that she could draw what she felt. She never showed anyone, not her father or even Gobber, the man who encouraged her to draw and taught her how to build things. Mostly because she herself didn't know what they were and she didn't want to be picked on. Another thing that set her apart from the other kids though was that she smart. Hiccup was supposed to take test that gave her extra time to finish them because of the brail, but she finished before anyone else and was the top of her class. The biggest thing though was that Hiccup said she knew what colors were, and she did. She had Synesthesia, she saw colors when people spoke and found out what colors were what by reading descriptions of them, seeing how they were used. Hiccup didn't wear sunglasses like one would expect, though some of her hair did cover her face. And she had stopped using a cane in favor for a dog a while back. A dog that had no formal training but did the job fine, a dog that had been hit by a car and had lost his left hind leg, a big black mutt nobody but her would have wanted to adopt. Hiccup called him Toothless and built his new leg for him from scratch. Her father had disapproved at first, but that changed when Toothless saved her from getting hit by a drunk driver, even if she now had a prostatic left leg, and another reason people were wary of her. Hiccup was fine with this, she had Toothless and the two were inseparable, she was happy, until one day.

There had been rumors of a new student that Hiccup had ignored that day, mostly because the extra noise was making quite unpleasant colors flash before her. It was the end of the day and Hiccup just wanted to get home, so with one hand on Toothless harness and the other holding some of her books she made her way to the exit. Something had tripped her, she didn't know what but one second she was upright the next she was on the ground, Toothless' barking making a familiar grayish black swirl appear before her. Hiccup groaned before moving to collect her books, Toothless trying to help by moving books closer to her when someone stopped by them and said "Let me help." Hiccup paused for moment because not only did she not know the voice but the colors that popped out in front of her were different; they were dark blue that somehow faded into white. Before she could stop herself, Hiccup blurted out "You're the kid that just moved here." The boy in front of her, she assumed he was in front of her, laughed creating those colors again in what she guessed was a snowflake shape before agreeing "Yeah, that's me. The name's Jack and you are?" Hiccup stood up with the book she had and grabbed Toothless' harness again before answering "Hiccup. My name is Hiccup Haddock. It's nice to meet you." Jack asked her if he could walk her home, if it was because he pitied her or just wanted to be nice Hiccup didn't know, and she said yes and from that point on the two were friends. Jack never asked about her foot or her being blind, but she told him about those things anyway. Toothless liked Jack well enough to not only let Jack pet him, but to leave the two alone at times. The three were almost always beside each other, and the next thing Hiccup knew Jack had asked her out on a date. Hiccup was ecstatic and had asked for Gobber's help in picking out an outfit, as she was a little too scared, and shy to ask her father, so she'd look her best. From then on the two were a couple and Hiccup was even happier. Until now that is.

For once in her life Hiccup was cursing her inability to see. They were at Hiccup's house in her room working on homework with Toothless curled up at the base of their feet when a thought occurred to her: she didn't know what Jack looked like, and probably never would. That thought stopped her cold, had made her want to cry even. Jack notice Hiccup's sudden change in demeanor and quietly asked "Hic what's wrong?" Hiccup shook her head before deflecting the question with another "What are you having trouble with in algebra again?" Jack put his book down before scooting a bit closer to Hiccup and said "Hiccup come on, I'm your boyfriend you can tell me whatever's bothering you." Hiccup sighed waiting a moment for the blue shape's she loved to disappear before whispering "I….I don't….I don't know what you look like." Jack stilled next to her for a long tense moment before relaxing and asking "Would you like to?" Hiccup was confused for a moment before she caught on to what he was suggesting. She squeaked in surprise before turning in Jack's direction with what she hoped was a shocked look. Jack laughed before smirking and teasingly saying "You're blushing. It's cute but you're acting like I just suggested something dirty." Hiccup gapped for another moment before glaring at where Jack's voice had come from and retorting "In a way it is." Hiccup fidgeted a little before adding a bit more hesitantly "I mean that's really intimate and ….are you sure you'd be up to let me do that?" Jack didn't say anything. He merely reached down and grabbed both of Hiccup's hands and placing them on both sides of his face. Hiccup tensed up for a minute before relaxing and rubbing circles with her thumbs. Hiccup moved her hands up words to Jack's hair first and she quietly asked "What color is your hair?" "White." Jack answered, knowing that Hiccup knew what colors were, enjoying the feeling of her petite hands moving through the strands. Hiccup hummed and response moving her fingers deftly through his hair for another moment before moving downward to his forehead and brushing her fingers across it. Hiccup let her eyes slide shut as she concentrated on the shapes beneath her fingers as she moved them slowly down, and tried to make the image of Jack's face in her mind. Jack sat still as he could so Hiccup could get the best view she could, waiting patiently as she slowly moved down his jaw line before moving up toward his nose. Hiccup tried to memorize every angle she could, trying to get a perfect picture of Jack. Both were silent until Hiccup moved her hands up to Jack's eyes and she asked once again "What color are they?" "They're blue. Really light blue." Jack replied leaning into the touch. Hiccup nodded adding the color to the image in her head. Hiccup moved downward again before pausing just before the spot she'd been too nervous to touch: Jack's lips. Hiccup hesitated only a moment more before moving her fingers lightly across them. Jack smiled at the pleasant feeling the feather light touch. Hiccup applied a little more pressure to get a better feeling, causing Jack to smile a bit more. When Hiccup was satisfied with the image in her head, she pulled her hands away, but before she could pull them back all the way Jack caught her left wrist. Jack brought the palm up to his face before slowly rubbing his lips across it. Hiccup flushed at the action curling her fingers in a bit but enjoying the feeling none the less. Jack let Hiccup's wrist go in favor of putting both of his hands on either side of Hiccup's hips. Hiccup jumped at the action before settling again, after all this is Jack her best friend. "Can I kiss you?" Jack asked quietly. Hiccup sat still for a minute, this would be her first kiss after all, before nodding slowly and closing her eyes, waiting for the contact. Jack smiled before leaning in slowly and closing his eyes as well. When their lips finally connected Hiccup tensed for a second before relaxing and enjoying the pleasant feeling. When Jack pulled back, Hiccup could only smile and bring a hand up to her lips, thinking that she'd be content with whatever life threw her way as she now had an idea what Jack looked like.

* * *

I hope you like it. And tell me if you think I should do the cross over?


	6. Midnight Moonlight

Oh my gosh...I really can't believe the reviews you guys are leaving. I really can't. To A fan: I can't tell you how much that review made me blush. Heck knowing you guys like these things makes me blush. I..am now seriously considering the possiblity of the crossover but have some kinks to work out

The usual disclaimer.

* * *

Jack gave on last look at his surrounding area before smiling and taking off to go get the person he had planned this for. Jack came upon the only house with a light still on in matter of mere minutes. Jack's smile only broadened as he landed on the window sill and looked in on the scene before him. A figure by the candle light was hunched over the desk seemingly drawing or writing something with no signs of stopping. Next to the figure a larger black mass laid curled up on a slightly raised slab, occasionally peeking an acid green eye to check on the smaller figure. Jack rolled his eyes and tapped on the glass to make his presence known. The smaller figure jumped before standing up and facing the window. The girl shook her head before making her way to the window and opening it. "Jack! You startled me! What are you even doing here?" Hiccup asked pouting and glaring at the spirit before her. Jack laughed at the expression before countering with "Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" Hiccup flushed in embarrassment as she realized she had once again stayed up late into to the night modifying the book of dragons. Jack held his hand up to stop Hiccup from making some sarcastic retort. He looked over to Toothless before cheekily saying "Hey I hope you don't mind me taking her out for a bit." Hiccup looked at Jack confusedly before she was swept up with a squeak into his arms and put into a bridal style hold. "Hang on tight!" was the only warning Hiccup got before Jack took off and started fly back to where he'd come from. Toothless, now in the dark due to the blast of wind, merely huffed and rolled his eyes before settling back down to sleep.

Hiccup had her eyes closed the enter ride and clung tightly to Jack's neck. When Jack landed he let Hiccup down with a chuckle before smugly stating "It' wasn't **that** bad." Hiccup glared before snarking "If you mean that the fear of being dropped by someone with dare devil tendencies and a prank streak a mile wide is not bad, then yes the ride was **delightful**." Jack cringed a bit before replying "Hey you do crazy tricks all the time on Toothless." "Yes but I have control then. I know what's going to happen." Hiccup countered. Jack pouted a bit before smiling and saying "Hey, I've got a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Hiccup looked skeptical but complied nonetheless. Jack's smile grew as he turned Hiccup so her back was to him and he placed his head on the crook of her neck before whispering "Ok open them."

Hiccup gasped at the sight before her. It was the cove she'd met Toothless in completely covered in snow, and seemingly shimmering under the full moon's light. There were what seemed to be candles spread out here and there to provide extra light, and there next to the lake which was now frozen over was a blanket spread out with a basket on top of it. "Jack….what…what is..?" Hiccup fumbled with her words as she was not quite sure what to do in this situation. "It's a little moonlit picnic. I thought you could use a break and I mean this is something couples do right?" Jack asked leading Hiccup down to the picnic, a little unsure of his actions now. Hiccup blinked dazedly before answer a little hesitantly "Uh…Yeah I think it is." Both sat down an awkward tension filling the air. Hiccup cleared her throat a bit nervously before asking "So umm what's in the basket?" Jack jumped a bit before pulling stuff out and saying "You know mostly small snack stuff. I mean it's kinda late and I can't really cook so." As Jack pulled things out like fruit and a drinking flask, something caught Hiccup's eye that made her stop and just have to ask "Jack is that …is that a cake?" And it was, it was a small cake with clumsily put on icing. Jack jumped in surprise that the object being found before stuttering out "U-uh yeah it is. But it's for later." Hiccup quirked an eyebrow but grabbed an apple to eat nevertheless. The two ate in an awkward silence for little while longer, before Jack suddenly stood up. Hiccup looked up confused as Jack held out a hand to her. Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand and taking her out to the center of the lake. Hiccup had no idea what to do or say and just looked up at Jack with a look that clearly said '_explain.'_ Jack fidgeted for a second before saying "I kind of thought we could dance a bit…." "Without any music?" Hiccup questioned incredulously. Jack looked lost for a second before replying "Yeah….I didn't think this through that well." Hiccup smiled a little sadly and said "Well we can try, I mean we can pretend." Jack smiled and nodded before slowly dancing to an imaginary beat. Hiccup tried to follow along and was doing well until her prostatic stuck to the ice and made her trip. Hiccup fell back with a thud and cried out. "Oh man I'm sorry. God I tried to set this up like a normal date. I mean I even watched how other people went about dating." Jack ranted mentally kicking himself. Hiccup stared up at him in disbelief before laughing out loud causing Jack to stop his movements to help her up. "I'm sorry it's just…Oh gods Jack, what are we doing here?" Hiccup said covering her face with her hands. "I mean you haven't even worried about dating till now, and… and my last relationship revolved around me getting punched in the shoulder and then kissed." Hiccup added on shaking her head as she laughed. Jack stared at Hiccup another moment before he started laughing as well "Yeah, that does kind of make things difficult huh?"

When they were both finished laughing Jack helped Hiccup up and they moved back to the blanket. Jack pulled the caked out and they both ate it with their fingers. When they were finished Hiccup curled up into Jack's side. Jack smiled down at Hiccup before looking at the moon to figure out the time. Jack leaned down and kissed Hiccup on the temple muttering "Happy anniversary, Hiccup." Hiccup looked up in surprise until she realized how late it was and kissed Jack on the cheek mumbling back "Yeah Happy anniversary." and settling back into Jack's side.

* * *

Hope you guys continue to enjoy. Updates might slow down due to me having to go back to school and espcially if I do start the crossover. And on a side note...I just now realized that some how the ending to the drabble titled Daddy was cut off some how. I went back and fixed that if you want to read it.


	7. Frosted Cage

Newest drabble based on the words caged bird and frost on windows. Bit different format and writing style.

Disclaimer is the same as always.

* * *

She had always felt caged. She had never felt accepted, she'd never felt like she had belong. Never felt truly free.

That isn't completely true.

She had felt free when her mother was alive, when someone encouraged her to be who she was, to just be her. Hiccup had felt free the first five years of her life, but she had been too young to remember those few good years before she became the social pariah and embarrassment of her tribe.

She always felt free when she flew on Toothless. The wind rushing through her hair, being so high up in the sky that everything else was such a small matter, it was an exhilarating feeling. Hiccup loved that feeling, and being able to flee on Toothless from her problems, but she still had to land and return to a place that had left scares that hadn't fully filled no matter how much she had forgiven them or how much they accepted her.

It was strange, she had these things that made her feel free, but at the same time she felt so caged. Like the sparrow she'd been compared to, stuck in some garden as a decoration for someone else to enjoy. She tried to find ways to free herself, but nothing she did ever truly released her from that prison that she and others had made. She always, willingly or unwilling, went back to it.

Until now, that is.

To think the thing that freed her was a not a normal person. That the one that freed could walk on the ground with her, or go flying by himself while she was on Toothless. That he represented such cold that a sparrow or anything really, would never think to fly through. It should have bothered her that the thing that kept her caged door permanently open was an immortal frost spirit that no one else could see.

But all Hiccup could do was let a smile grace her features as a familiar fern shaped frost pattern appeared on her window, alerting her to Jack's presence.

* * *

Tell me what you think of the format and the story its self.


	8. Sing a Little Song?

Newest drabble from a random plot bunny. And guys the crossover is up, I caved and I wrote the first chapter

You know the disclaimer, I know it, do I need to say it?

* * *

This was the last time Hiccup let her friends convince her to go to some new place that she knew she'd make a fool of herself. Astrid had heard of a new karaoke bar and of course Ruffnut jumped at the idea, and Snoutlout and Tuffnut wanted to prove which one of them could sing better, they were both pretty bad in Hiccup's humble opinion, and Fishlegs said he'd go because Ruffnut wanted to. Hiccup's objections never even stood a chance so she agreed to go, not know that it would get her into _**this **_situation.

Jack loved having a good time, one look at the guy would tell you that much. So when Toothiana suggest that they go check out this new karaoke place, he was game. Sandy went just to have fun by hanging out with them, Tooth somehow managed to get Aster to come, and North would always go to hang out with his friends even if he couldn't necessarily do it well. Though Jack never thought he'd end in such an awkward situation with someone he'd met less than five minutes ago.

They'd both gone up to the bar to order more drinks for their respective groups, and had just said hello and introduced themselves when the damn owner of the club had decided to call up couples and had been looking through the entire crowd, overlooking the obvious couples, and decided to pick the two total strangers to come up and sing a duet. Both had wanted to protest, but the crowd, and their friends the traitors, wouldn't have it and practically pushed the two up to the stage.

Hiccup was scarlet in the face and was trying to shrink in on herself and be as invisible as she could, while Jack just looked a little sheepish and glared at Aster who laughed his butt off at the whole idea. The man that caused all of this handed each of them a microphone and patted them on the shoulders giving them a quick "Good luck!" Hiccup all but killed him with her eyes before they snapped to look at her fellow victim as he chuckled. The karaoke machine was set to random and when the title appeared both soon to be singers looked at it with blank faces. "I haven't really heard this song." Jack said as the machine started loading the music. "It's becoming popular on the radio." Hiccup stated offhandedly wringing her hands in apprehension. "Well heheh, this will sound bad but ladies first?" Jack asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands. Hiccup looked frightened but had no time to object as the music started and the crowd fell silent.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

Hiccup started singing quietly and a little shakily looking around nervously before her eyes landed on Jack who smiled encouragingly.

_To fall, But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow  
__One step closer_

Both nervously shifted their weight from foot to foot at the as chorus came up and they had to sing alongside one another.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Jack stepped forward a bit as he readied to sing the second verse.

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

Jack unconsciously let his eyes wonder to the girl a mere two feet from him, and couldn't help but think that she was quite cute, and felt a bit bad for her having to do this unwillingly.

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Both unknowingly moved closer to each other as the chorus once again was upon them. Though this time, both were much more confident in singing it.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

The two turned toward each other getting slightly into the mood as their uneasiness settled, and the smiled at one another; Hiccup's slightly worried but happy, and Jack's encouraging and crooked.

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Both were a lot closer together now, and slightly swaying as they continued singing together, voices mingling in a different, but somewhat perfect way.

_One step closer _Hiccup sang first looking up at Jack shyly, silently wishing she did know the boy in front of her

_One step closer _Jack followed, silently hoping that after this was all over he could get to know the younger girl.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Both were smiling as brightly as they could even if embarrassment lingered underneath it all.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Both were as close as they dared to be to their partner, still swaying in time to the music and forgetting that the song was about to end.

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

The crowd erupted in applause as the duo finished, and what sounded like wolf whistles from certain members of their respective groups., causing them to jump and remember where they were. Both blushed and looked embarrassed Hiccup tugging the cap she was wearing down further on her head, but smiled up at Jack when he coyly asked "So, do I get the honor of seeing my duet partner again?"

* * *

Tell me what you guys honestly think.


	9. Opposites and looking in

Okay! New prompt! From Pen-woman:Jack and Hiccup had been together since Pitch's defeat everyone gazes softly on sweet couple except , he can't comprehend what did Hiccup the kind, quiet and shy Hiccup see in that prankster, mischievous, rude, and the list go on in Bunnymund's head, he just can't understand, they're so different from each other.  
When he went to visit North becuase the Jolly man needed him and the other Guardians to help him with Christmas celebration and Bunnymund see Hiccup and Jack together as Jack goofing off and North laughing and when Bunny spoke out of the open and North explained that made change his point of view on their relationship.

Disclaimer: You know it.

* * *

Jack and Hiccup had been together since Pitch's defeat everyone gazes softly on sweet couple except , he can't comprehend what did Hiccup the kind, quiet and shy Hiccup see in that prankster, mischievous, rude, and the list go on in Bunnymund's head, he just can't understand, they're so different from each other.  
When he went to visit North becuase the Jolly man needed him and the other Guardians to help him with Christmas celebration and Bunnymund see Hiccup and Jack together as Jack goofing off and North laughing and when Bunny spoke out of the open and North explained that made change his point of view on their relationship.

All was right with the world, Pitch was defeated, the children believed in them once more, and things were going according to schedule.

All of those things should have been a comfort, but Bunnymund couldn't help but feel off about one thing

The fact that Hiccup and Jack were together, when they were so different and had been since they'd met.

Hiccup was a shy, quiet spirit, who while she didn't look like much could hold her own.

She surrounded herself with dragons, fearsome creatures that could tear anyone apart, and tamed them.

She invented things, things that impressed North and his yetis, so she was constantly surrounded by flames for the metal she melded together, and always busily working.

She herself was an embodiment of flame, she could be gentle, but provide the right conditions she could be blazing and take out anything that stood in her.

Hiccup was warm, caring, protective, and level headed and Jack was her almost complete opposite.

Jack was childish, as the Guardian of fun should be he supposed.

He was always erratic with his work, even if he did put meticulous work into his frost and snow.

He planned his pranks, everyone had to give him that, but he was so mischievous that some of the pranks had the potential to be harmful, and they were so frequent that they are annoying.

He was the embodiment of winter, cold physically but something that brought people closer for various reasons, warmth and holidays being two reasons.

Jack was ice, trouble making, childish, and flighty with schedules, but he was dedicated and would stop at nothing to protect those he cared about. That was one of the few things Bunny could see in common between the two.

They are practically fire and ice through and through, it shouldn't have really worked out, but it did.

North had asked all the Guardians to come in and help him with Christmas preparations, Pitch's little stunt having thrown the man off schedule.

Bunny looked up from the train set he was painting to see Jack flying as fast as he could away from a yeti, Phil he thinks, who was covered in a light frost.

Jack had struck again, unlike the others who were working diligently, he would work for a few minutes then go and play some trick on anyone close enough.

Bunny watched annoyed as Jack flew by, leaving a small trail of snow as he went, Phil closing behind, shaking the table he was working on.

Bunny's annoyance gave way for confusion and surprise as Jack flew near Hiccup, who was building some more mechanical toy, as she looked up for a moment before shooting a hand out and grabbing Jack's hoodie, yanking him back and down next to her.

Hiccup smiled and said something to Phil, who grumbled but nodded and left the pair.

Hiccup gave Jack a look and started to scold the winter sprite on his actions.

Jack sat sulking, pouting at Hiccup who rolled her eyes before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, then went back to work.

Jack flushed a little before smirking and leaning over and starting to pester the girl on something.

Hiccup only smiled and nodded a little, rolling her eyes again once and a while, as she worked on the toy in front of her.

North came up behind Bunny laughing at the pair, causing the rabbit to jump and glare at the Russian man.

Bunny rolled his eyes before looking back at the source of his confusion, accidently saying "I don't get it."

The Guardian of Wonder looked down at his companion in surprise "Don't get what?"

"Just the two of them. I mean they're so different I just don't see how it works." The Easter rabbit admitted exasperatedly eyeing the two warily.

North stared at him for a moment before laughing a little "My friend they are perfect for one another."

Bunnymund looked at the man skeptically "How though? I mean they're bloody fire and ice. A quite shy shelia and a rowdy show pony, how does that work?"

North let a little smile work its way on his face as he explained "But that is the reason why the work so well together. The complement each other and bring out the best in the other. And they're not as different as you think."

The Australian looked up quizzically prompting the Russian to continue "Jack is calmer and more responsible around her. He doesn't act out as much because he wants to impress her. He also lets out his softer side for her. Hiccup is more confident around him, almost more so than when she's with Toothless. She's surer of herself, and even more playful when near him She stutters and rambles less too because of him."

The two older spirits looked over to the object of their discussion, just in time to see Jack yank off Hiccup's hat off of her head.

The girl retaliated immediately reaching over and saying something along the lines of "Give it back!"

The winter sprite laughed a little scooting back a bit and holding the hat further out of the smaller teen's reach.

The harbinger pouted a bit before a devious smirk crossed her face, before she shocked bunny by pushing Jack, who as near the edge of the bench, causing him to flail and fall backwards as she grabbed her hat.

Hiccup laughed at the expression Jack wore as he lay flat on his back, blinking in surprise at his girlfriend's actions.

Jack sat up and got onto the bench saying something irritably to hiccup, who was still laughing.

He pouted a second more before a cheeky smile replaced it and he leaned over whispering something to the girl.

Hiccup flushed a bit before rolling her eyes and shaking her head, putting her cap back on but not putting her hair up in it this time, and turned back to her work, Jack resting his head on her shoulder to watch.

North smiled warmly at the pair before adding to his earlier statement "Love is a tricky thing my friend. It can come in many ways and shapes; it doesn't always have to be perfect either though. They found their other half, their missing puzzle piece, and no matter how different they are, or how much you think they are, they'll stick together through and through it makes no difference."

Bunny could only nod looking at the pair, as Jack murmured something to Hiccup and leaned in to kiss her on softly.

Hiccup blushed a little as she returned the kiss pulling back with a smile, returning to her work.

Maybe North was right, and Bunny just had a little more on love to learn about.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
